


Dr. K's Cure

by vexvole



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Come Eating, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie is a virgin, Eddie takes care of him, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Richie is sick, Riding, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sub Top Richie Tozier, the other way around isnt disclosed in this but implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexvole/pseuds/vexvole
Summary: Eddie always ALWAYS tells Richie to dress up, and Richie dismisses him every time."Nah, Eddie, I'm not a baby" or "It's not even cold?" or "Who wears socks in bed, Eds? Are you crazy?" But it didn't take long for his carelessness to bite him back in the ass.Or, Eddie takes care of Richie's annoying ass and treats himself for his hard work ; )
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Dr. K's Cure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bimmyshrug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmyshrug/gifts).



> Wrote this as an answer to one of Bimmy's galaxy brained anons. I hope you enjoy this stranger!
> 
> Here is a more in depth summary that will serve as a TW (spoilers):   
> Eddie takes care of Richie but then he starts touching him while he's unconscious. He gives him a bj and fucks himself on Richie without any clear consent. Richie is too weak to do anything. At the end though, Richie doesn't seem bothered by it.

Eddie always ALWAYS tells Richie to dress up, and Richie dismisses him every time.

"Nah, Eddie, I'm not a baby" or "It's not even cold?" or "Who wears socks in bed, Eds? Are you crazy?" But it didn't take long for his carelessness to bite him back in the ass. 

Richie had entered their shared dorm room that Frida y night, tired and sweaty and it was obvious to Eddie that something was wrong. When he asked Richie about it he brushed it off saying: "I just need some rest." When the morning came through, it sure wasn't nothing. Richie was obviously sick. 

Richie has a high fever and he can barely move from his spot between the sheets. He is coughing occasionally, and struggling to breath through his nose. And although Eddie scolded him for being an absolute idiot and catching a cold, he takes pity in him. He is pretty knowledgeable in this domain so he starts doing what he knows best. 

Eddie helps Richie change his soaking pijamas into something more loose and comfortable. He brings him painkillers and cough syrup and forces him to take all of them even though "This tastes like shit, Eds. You want me to start vomiting too?!" For a sick person he sure is talkative. Eddie brings him wet towels and starts wiping his forehead and his arms and feet, trying to lower his burning fever. 

And by the end of this routine Richie is sound asleep, too high on medicine to even care about the cold rags Eddie is still pressing to his skin. He looks better, Eddie thinks, and sits himself next to Richie's unconscious body throwing the towel on the floor. He keeps staring at Richie's flushed face, listening to his heavy breathing, and he can't help the smile spreading along his features. Even if Richie is sick and disgusting, Eddie can't help the small tug he feels in his heart from being able to admire him so close while going unnoticed. Eddie is well aware that he is in love with Richie, has been since kindergarten. But he had never been able to express his feelings out of fear of ruining their friendship. He's so happy with how things are right now, Richie doesn't even date anyone and spends most of his time with Eddie anyways, revealing this part of him and the fact that he is gay might just ruin this whole thing they've build. And Eddie wouldn't be able to live with himself if that ever happened. 

That being said, he's never strayed away from doing dangerous things. Like cuddling up to Richie during movie night, or even holding his hand while they walk together back to their dorm late at night. One thing he's definitely not unfamiliar with though, is leaving lingering touches on Richie's chest or arms when he's fast asleep. Eddie loves looking at him when he's all cute and sleepy, but he loves it even more when his sound asleep so Eddie can touch him and appreciate him properly. 

Eddie places his hand on Richie's chest feeling the way he's breathing. His body has filled out since they were young. He's still gangly but he's starting to acquire more muscle mass, and Eddie grabs mildly with his hand to feel it better. Eddie can't get enough of it so he puts his other hand on Richie's cheek, and strokes his open red lips with his thumb. His skin is still burning up from the fever but fuck if he isn't beautiful. 

Minutes pass by while Eddie touches and caresses Richie everywhere and tries to memorize every dent, and every crease and dimple so he can dream about it later. After he makes sure that he's had his fill he gets up and heads for his own bed when he hears Richie mumbling in his sleep. And at first, Eddie is sure he's imagining it but he looks at Richie anyways while he weakly whispers: "Eds". 

Eddie quickly comes back to Richie's side, worried that Richie is feeling worse. 

"Do you need anything, Richie?" 

And to Eddie's surprize Richie opens his eyes and stares at him with empty eyes. He grabs Eddie's hand, places it on his cheek and closes his eyes, losing consciousness. 

Eddie's stomach is twisting and he feels like he's floating because Richie just did that. He just showed Eddie that he wants him to stay at his side, wants Eddie to keep touching him to lessen the pain of the sickness. And Eddie feels high on this feeling as he continues stroking his face and his neck and his arms. And Richie gives out a tiny hum when Eddie's hands run down his chest so Eddie takes that as a sign to continue. He rubs Richie's thighs and legs and then his thighs again. That's when Eddie realizes how close his hand is to Richie's groin and he blushes. It's not like he's never thought of this before. On the contrary, he always has to stop himself before he gives in and does something irreparable. 

This time though Eddie glances up at Richie's face and he gasps when he sees him already staring at him. He doesn't really look like he's fully there but some part of him is painfully aware of Eddie's hand on his thigh. 

Out of curiousness and because Eddie really really wants to, he lets his fingers graze Richie's crotch. He's afraid that he just made a huge mistake but then he notices that Richie is still staring at him. Without thinking, too lost in Richie's dark eyes, Eddie presses his entire palm on his clothed bulge, making Richie groan in response. 

Eddie's blush rivals Richie's fever induced flush, as he continues to stroke Richie until his hardness tents the grey sweatpants he's wearing. Eddie swears in his head because fuck even half hard, he can tell that Richie is packing, and that only makes saliva pool in his mouth as he wonders how it would taste against his tongue. 

And Eddie should've known that once he touched Richie's dick it wouldn't be enough for him. Because now he wants to see and feel more of it. 

So without even caring what Richie has to say anymore, too drunk on lust, Eddie pulls down Richie's pants so the waistband rests on his thighs and yeah. Richie is big. He places his hand back around his length and continues his previous motions, noticing the pained moans Richie is letting out. Eddie realizes that maybe it's too much for Richie, his body is already exhausted from fighting against the sickness, but he's already hard and it would be worse to leave him like this than to just make him come and get on with his day. 

After some thought though, Eddie decides that he's earned this. He's always taking care of Richie who is hard to deal with on his normal days. Taking care of him while he's sick is even more of a challenge. He deserves this. He deserves Richie's dick. 

So Eddie takes it out of his black boxer briefs and almost moans at how hot and full it feels in his hand. And as he's moving his hand applying a gentle pressure against the head, where a pearl of precum beads, Eddie realizes two things. That he's finally touching Richie's dick. And that it is uncharacteristically hot for a dick, which makes Eddie want to taste it even more. So he does because he's already gone so far, right? He's already touched it with his hand, what could happen if he put his mouth around it too? 

He leans in, licks the head of his cock, and Richie is hot against his tongue as well and this times Eddie lets himself give out an appreciative moan because this is something he's definitely never felt before. A small part of his brain makes him wonder if he will catch Richie's cold by sucking him off. But a bigger part wants him to go further, to take more for himself. Eddie indulges himself and sinks lower on Richie's dick until it hits the back of his throat and he gags a little. Maybe too much from the start. Richie doesn't seem to agree though, as he weakly grabs Eddie's curls to keep his head in place as he lifts his hips up. It's not forceful and Eddie could definitely pull away if he wanted to, but he stays put and lets Richie use him as best as he can. This time, when Richie's dick goes too far Eddie is a bit more prepared for it and his eyes roll back as he struggles not to choke. And Richie is a moaning mess above because he's receiving a blowjob from his best friend and it feels so good but it's so painful at the same time. His body is about to completely give out but he fights through the haze of the sickness in order to not lose consciousness again. 

Eddie does his best to get Richie off, while he presses his own hips against the mattress to take from the unbearable pressure in his groin, but once again he feels like it's nowhere near enough and he desperately needs to feel Richie's cock inside of him. He also wonders if there was a small quantity of analgesics from the medicine Richie took, in his precum that Eddie might have possibly ingested because he feels almost high. He can't get enough of Richie's musky scent and salty taste, it's like a drug to him. Despite being torn between getting Richie to come in his mouth or getting Richie to come inside of him, he quickly comes to a conclusion. After he's done he's not really sure if he'll ever get to do anything similar with Richie. He's not sure Richie will want him in his life anymore, actually. So it's better to profit off this occasion as much as possible and get the full experience of Richie's dick. 

Eddie pulls off with a pop and Richie whines a little at the loss as his hips give little thrusts in protest and Eddie can't help thinking how cute he looks when he's so helpless. 

"It's okay, Rich. I'll make you feel good." He whispers as he leans in to leave a sweet kiss on his burning forehead, and Richie hums in acknowledgement but Eddie is pretty sure he has little to no idea what is happening right now. 

Eddie rummages through Richie's night stand for the lube that he knows he stores in there, and comes victorious with a half empty bottle. He pulls down his pants and underwear, climbs back on the bed as he gets each of his knees on either side of Richie's thighs. He pours a modest amount of lube on his fingers, rubbing it between them to warm it up. With his other hand he props himself up so he has easier access to his hole as he starts to press his pointer finger inside of himself. It doesn't take long to work himself open since he does this almost every night after Richie falls asleep, and soon he has three fingers scissoring and stretching him. Eddie is panting above Richie's body and he sort of wishes Richie was looking at him and touching him. But Richie is too tired for that, Eddie understands. If there's a chance at a next time, Eddie will let Richie do all the work. 

When he feels like he's ready, he pours a generous amount of lubricant on Richie's dick and strokes him a few times. He also notices that Richie hasn't lost from his hardness since he stopped touching him and Eddie wonders if this entire time he's been able to hear him while he was preparing himself for his cock. 

And Eddie can't deny the fact that he's absolutely thrilled at the idea of finally having Richie inside of him, so close to him. As close as they'll ever going to be, he thinks, as he brings Richie against his ass and starts rubbing the head against his entrance. He doesn't tease himself for long since he's so impatient anyways. He's waited long enough. 

As he sinks lower and lower on Richie's cock, his hole stretching around his length, he moans loudly from the combination of pleasure and pain he's experiencing. He barely gets half of Richie inside of him and he already feels full and overwhelmed by the intensity of it. Eddie absolutely loves it. One the other end, Richie is whimpering and his hands are twitching by his sides, probably searching for something to hold. Eddie notices this, so he grabs his hands and places them on his own thighs. Both of them sigh when they feel their skin touching, and it feels a little bit more intimate this way. 

Finally, Eddie manages to take Richie's entire length, as he shifts his hips slowly to get accustomed to it. His thighs are threatening to give out already because it's way too much for Eddie. It feels so good, the pain from the stretch only making his pleasure sweeter.

He moans as he lifts himself up and falls back in Richie's lap, slowly fucking himself on his cock while he reaches for Richie's hands again, trying to signal him to move. He wants to get fucked so badly, he wants Richie to take him apart. Eddie hopes that this won't be the last time, he prays in his head that one day he'll get it the way he deserves. 

For now, he satisfies himself as best as he can, even if his thighs burn and he feels so frustrated because he wants everything Richie can give him. He wants Richie to fuck him on every surface in the room, he wants him to kiss him, and he wants his love too, even if Eddie's a slut. 

Everytime his hips meet Richie's, the bed shakes a little making a creaky noise, and Richie whimpers and squeezes his eyes, trying to take all the sensations in without passing out. And Eddie smiles at him because even if he can't have everything, he'll at least have this. Eddie can settle for this. 

Despite his whining, his movements only and Richie's hard dick are enough to bring him to the brink sooner than he usually does. He drops on top of Richie, kissing at his neck, and moans lowly into his ear.

"You feel amazing. You're g-gonna make me come."

To Eddie's surprize Richie actually manages to thrust weakly into his hole about two times before he goes still, spilling into Eddie's heat. Eddie is overwhelmed by the feeling of Richie's cum coating his insides, and he knows he's about to come from that alone. Just from the idea of having a part of Richie inside of him. He knows it's messy and disgusting, and he has to clean it up later on his own, but that doesn't matter.

Eddie rocks his hips back and forward, making Richie hiss from the overstimulation, and comes all over him, untouched. He pants in the crook of Richie's neck, his muscles burning from the exertion of riding him, but that doesn't stop him from scooting lower and sucking his come out of Richie's shirt. Fuck, he really is a slut. 

After he's done he takes Richie's shirt off to change it into something less wet with sweat and come and other bodily fluids, and a small thought creeps into his head while he cleans both of them up. He wonders how aftercare would've felt like if Richie was conscious. But this probably wouldn't have happened if Richie was conscious, so he doesn't linger on that image for too long, for his own good. 

Once Richie is tucked into his bed, soundly asleep, and his temperature miraculously lowered, Eddie turns the lights off and gets comfortable into his own bed, refusing to think about what'll happen tomorrow. 

"That was one hell of a treatment, Dr. K!" 

Eddie wakes up from his dreamless sleep, jumping up and staring at Richie. It takes him a few seconds to understand what Richie is talking about, but when it dawns on him his irritated frown is replaced by a sheepish blush. 

"Fuck you, man." He mumbles as he drops back on his pillow. 

Richie bursts out in a fit of laughter.

"You already did!" 

Eddie can't help the smile that creeps on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm vexvole on tumblr


End file.
